weisskreuzfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakura Tomoe
Sakura Tomoe is a 15 year old girl who bears a striking resemblance to Aya's younger sister. Her name means cherry blossom. Appearance Sakura had brown hair and dark pink eyes. She wears a school uniform consisting of pink sweater with a yellow vast, green bow, blue skirt and pink shoes. She is also seen wearing a P.E uniform with a white shirt and red burūmā. Personality and Traits Seemingly down after all the pressure, Sakura changes to becoming more upbeat after meeting Aya. Weiss Kreuz Story MISSION 6 FRÄULEIN - THE IMAGE OF A GIRL - Sakura wakes up in the middle of a pool of ice and then realises she has had her kidney removed. The police wouldn't help, but according to Manx she went on a midnight talk show and the response was amazing. She tries to leave her school but is immediately surrounded by the press who asks her who her doctor is, and if she would mind showing her scar and other intrusive questions like what her boyfriend says. There are also some who are sceptical of her claims, thinking she was simply out late. She gets in the car with Aya when he arrives to rescue her from the endless questions. In the car she addresses Aya as “sir” and says she wants to get out, she thinks he is a reporter but hears he's a florist. By a riverside she comments how she never used to get so tired. She had no idea the media wound hound her so bad and feels like she done something bad. Aya assures her she didn’t and she says she's really glad to have met him. Sakura takes part in a race there and then but trips over and tearfully realizes she can't do it. Aya helps her up and she cries into his chest. Wears a disguise to slip away from reporters, Sakura finds Aya in the flower store. When Aya and Yohji fend off the reporters she collapses to her knees asking why it happened to her, that she's so tired, and not even Omi’s sunflower can alleviate how she currently feels. When told flatly to stop whining by Aya, she becomes upset and runs for quite some distance. Aya catches up to her and they have some ice cream before Sakura is kidnapped and prepared to have her heart removed by Yakoo. Thanks to a tracker Aya placed on her that he got from Omi he is able to find her and the doctor. After her operation, Sakura resumes her goal to take part in track again with the track team, she may not set any records but she resolves to give it her best shot MISSION 7 ENTFÜHREN - THE MEMORIES RETURN - MISSION 8 RAUBTIER - HOWLS IN THE NIGHT - MISSION 9 SCHREIENT - EACH ONE'S THOUGHTS - MISSION 10 BRUDER - BOND OF DARKNESS - MISSION 11 ABKUNFT - BREAKING FROM THE SPELLS - MISSION 12 ABSCHIED - WHY... - MISSION 13 BRUCH - RAIN OF REVENGE - MISSION 14 FLIEHEN - MARTIAL LAW - MISSION 15 DUELL - HUNTERS OF REVENGE - MISSION 16 SCHATTEN - RETURN TO BATTLE - MISSION 17 KRITIKER - PRIDE WITH NO NAME - MISSION 18 SCHULD – FARFARELLO - MISSION 19 SEHEN - PRELUDE TO INSANITY - MISSION 20 RECHT - ARROW OF JUSTICE - MISSION 21 TRANE - AMONG MEMORIES... - MISSION 22 MITEID - FADING TIME - MISSION 23 SCHRAUBE - EVERYTHING FOR LOVE - MISSION 24 ZEREMONIE - THE PORTRAIT WHICH PASSES EACH OTHER - MISSION 25 ENDE DES WEIß - THOSE OF WHITE... - Images Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters